


You Came ...

by tinacita



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: Christina gets a special visitor after the performance ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 5th part of Christina and Adam's story ... 
> 
> Thanks to StarryNightFantasies for your musical suggestion :)

I gasped. I would know that voice anywhere.

“Adam …”

He slowly turned me around in his arms. We just stood there in silence for a few moments, looking into each other’s eyes. Then I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest.

“You came,” I whispered.

He didn’t say anything; he merely held me tighter. And honestly, that was THE best feeling.

After a few minutes, he gently pulled away from me.

“May I escort you back to my house? We need to discuss a few things,” Adam asked quietly.

My heart sank, as I feared the worst. Obviously it showed.

Gently touching my cheek with his cool hand, he said, “I can assure it is NOT what you are thinking.”

Taking a deep breath, I replied, “Just let me change and take off all of this makeup.”

Adam nodded, and said, “I will be outside. Wait at the main entrance to the theatre for me.”

Smiling, I answered, “It’s going to take me about 15 minutes, and then I’ll be up.”

Again, he nodded and then left.

Falling into the chair, I quickly began the tedious process of removing all of my makeup.

Once I finished, I changed out of my costume and hung it up with the others. Then I redressed, and put on just a touch of new makeup. Grabbing my bag and phone, I took a final deep breath and headed upstairs to meet Adam.

As I exited the theatre, I saw a white jaguar pulling up to the curb. I don’t know how, but I knew it was him. Quickly walking to the car, Adam pushed open the door, and I got in.

Glancing at him, I wanted to say something, but I couldn’t. Even though he told me that I didn’t know what he was going to say, I still had a bad feeling about this.

“So … did you like the show?” I asked tentatively.

Adam said nothing until we stopped at a light.

“We will discuss that later,” he replied without looking me.

Sighing, I turned to look out the window. Obviously this was going to be as awful as I suspected.

The silence that dominated the remainder of the trip was oppressive. Part of me wanted to scream at him to pull over and let me out. But I also desperately wanted to know what he needed to discuss with me.

Just as I had mustered up the courage to say something, we arrived at his dilapidated old home.

My heart grew heavy with each step as he escorted me inside. We went to our usual place, and he helped me with my coat.

Standing in the middle of the room, I waited for him to say something. He merely gestured for me to sit down.

Adam then sat down at the piano and began to play very softly.

“Moonlight Sonata,” I murmured.

“You certainly know your music,” Adam commented.

“Thank you,” I replied.

The waiting was killing me; the conflict within me growing with every note he played.

Finally, he stopped, and turned to face me.

“There are two things I’d like to discuss with you,” Adam began.

Trying to remain calm, I nodded.

“I am endeavoring to understand what happened this evening,” he continued.

“I … I’m not sure what you mean …” I said, confused.

Adam sighed, and regarded me before he spoke again.

“Your first two dances were very … well performed, but they lacked emotion. When you danced your piece, it was astounding. What happened?” he asked.

He sat completely still as he waited for me to begin.

After a few moments, I finally spoke.

“The first two pieces are standards in the company’s repertoire. We all have to learn them, and eventually we all dance them. They’re routine, and boring.”

Adam shook his head.

“While that is true, there is something else,” he stated.

I couldn’t even look at him; he knew.

Suddenly he was sitting next to me, taking my hands in his. He squeezed encouragingly, attempting to get me to explain.

“I … I …” I stumbled.

“Christina,” he whispered, “Tell me.”

We looked at each other intently, and then I just blurted it all out.

“When I showed you my dance, I felt incredible. You seemed pleased, and I absolutely loved what I was doing. And then you sent me away …

And I have miserable ever since. You consume my thoughts, and everything stopped being enjoyable.

I was hoping that when I sent you the ticket, you’d respond. But you didn’t. So I became even more upset. Even Carmen noticed.

At dress rehearsal, I just barely made it through your piece. I …”

“You started to cry,” Adam interrupted.

My head snapped up to look at him. I shouldn’t have; my heart nearly broke. He looked utterly distraught.

“Yes! How did you know?” I asked.

He sighed, and answered, “You did the same thing tonight.”

“But … how …” I pondered.

He shook his head and wordlessly urged me to continue.

“Uh … so the same thing happened tonight. I was just going through the motions because those pieces hold no meaning to me.

During intermission Carmen came to see me and told me to get my act together for your number. And I knew that I had to do just that.”

I paused, and looked directly at him.

“I had to perform well … for you,” I said shakily.

As Adam gazed into my eyes, I knew I had to tell him the rest.

“Your music speaks to me in a way that I have never experienced before. It’s as if it fuses with my soul and moves me.

And I have seen how you are when you play it for me – it’s almost as if you’re … enraptured by it. I couldn’t let you down. I couldn’t disappoint you. NOT YOU.”

Adam then inquired, “But you would’ve been all right disappointing Carmen?”

Bracing myself for his response, I mustered up all my courage and replied, “I don’t feel for her what I feel for you …”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
